


Love Me Kindly

by VeePASTA



Series: Love Me [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: All assholes will be properly disposed of, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Correction spoiling of the MC, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emile has nothing cause he's a "useless" investment. His dads words not mine, Food Kink, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Massage, Massaging is now a kink, Omega Verse, People are less likely to ask questions if you pay em good, School is mandatory after all, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Sleepy Boys, Spoiled MC, Suicidal Thoughts, Supportive Classmates, The youngest is Emile its a small school fo rich kids, They're all 15 or older., Tired MC, Touch-Starved, Wetting, What can i say his classmates really want to spoil the boy, everyone's a cutie, future smut, petting, sweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeePASTA/pseuds/VeePASTA
Summary: Emile just wants love. People who would hug him, kiss him, and tell him "I love you" like mama did, with gentle head pats from their warm hand. Maybe if he waits long enough someone will...





	1. Run. Dunanana

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has questions or things they want cleared up just ask in the comments I'll give out my tumblr their too. This is based on someone else's story. They didnt finish and its sat there for at least a few years now and I really wanted more so what better way then to rewrite the entire thing with entirely different characters. There are huge differences between my story and their story however and mine will completely diverge from theirs completely after the bus ride. Think of this like a fanfic of another fanfic. If anyone remembers the name of it I would like to credit them. I've been writing this on and off for a few years now. If they have written new things for their story please tell me. I want to read it if they have but I wont touch it till I am done.

Saying Emile was late would be an understatement. He came running up 30 minutes after departure time sweating and crying worried the summer camp bus eft without him. That he wouldn’t be allowed this small freedom. That he'd have to return home to his papa kicking him in the gut for wasting his money and then laughing at his stupidity.

With a shiver he began pumping his legs even faster. He passed the front gate, and ran through the middle of the school all the way to the back parking lot and frantically searched for the bus. Then he saw it. The bus was still there! The relief that flooded his system made him almost drop in relief and exhaustion, but he had to keep going and took to pushing past the numbness until he was inside.

His teacher looked as if he was gonna yell at him but Mr. Pancetta took one look at Emile’s face and it was all it took for him to sigh and tell Emile to take a seat. All the seats were taken and since it was a modified rich kid bus that meant all the seats were wider, the middle seats removed, and enough space between each set for a dog to curl up in. So he just went to the back where everyone put their backpacks and sat in front of them. His legs were spasming and it was really hard for him to breathe. So he pulled out his ragged blanket and made a makeshift pillow with his backpack since there was nothing really hard in it to begin with and curled up as small as tight as he could without his legs hurting and tried to sleep. 

He wished that papa stayed at home the day before. His papa went drinking last night and was crazier than usual when he came home. The usual beatings he got were like mama's kisses in comparison to last nights. Of course it's only expected after all his father always told him that this was the kind of life he going to live without the “love” his papa gave him to help him get ready for the real world. He always said that betas and Alphas didn't get along well to begin with which made sense seeing all the fights he friends got into with their beta or alpha parent's depending which way it flipped. He's never seen them with bruises, but the reason he was always given bruises was taught to him quickly too. Betas that weren't their size, that were to childish, that were as messed up as he was deserved punishments and lesson's like this. His mere existence was enough to warrant a slap to the face, and punches to his tummy. But that was beside the point as he had to spend extra time putting on makeup to his cheeks to cover the red dots that he always got after he was smacked and the handprint his papa always left behind. That in itself wasn't bad though. It was simply because he'd run out of the foundation he always got to make him look tanner as proper betas should always have a sun kissed glow, as proper ones tanned easy and could play outside for hours. Everything Emile couldn't do. Playing outside made him get tired after an hour. He was “tan” sure but he couldn't tanner as he always just burned to a crisp. He learned that the hard way after taking an impromptu nap from playing. So he had to settle for the old one mama got him making him slightly too pale. Or at least pale in comparison to the color of the one he formerly used. 

He snapped out of his dozing though when someone tried to shake him. He quickly shot up only to feel a whine crawl up his throat when he noticed how fucked his legs were still. He swallowed down the noise attempting to leave his lips. His papa always said that if other betas or alphas caught him making noises like they would do more horrible things to him then papa ever did. Then he hurriedly looked up to see Thomas standing over him with his blasted smirk. Emile was going to ask why he was there but Thomas beat him to the punch and started talking first.

“Hey dude? Comfy down there? I can't imagine why it would be. Put your shit away! Take the blanket if you want there's a seat right next to me so get up! Come on buddy! Let's go go go~ No buts! I can see them ready to roll out of you! Get up up up~”

Emile just sighed and did what he asked. There's no point in arguing sitting comfortably didn't sound all to bad anyways. He still ended up putting the blanket away despite what Thomas said. His legs were still cramping but no were near as bad as before so he tried to ignore it and move as fast as he could. He threw his backpack where the other's were and followed him. Thomas went in first once they made it to where he would now be sitting. Emile kinda wanted the window seat but since he was the one who was offered a place to sit, he had no right to complain and just took accepted this. Once he was comfortable he just closed his eyes and finally managed to go to sleep.  
_____________________________________

Ok so now here's how the abo dynamics work in this world! But before we start I wanna say that this story was inspired by another fic. There will be similarities up till the end of the bus ride as like I said it was inspired by another fic. However I have my own route I plan to take and the author themselves never finished their fic past the beginning of the bus ride so all the future story building will be done through me and suggestions by you guys. Got it? Ok. Let's go!

Omegas are inherently weaker. Their bodies can't handle stress all to well and just weren't designed for an omega to be able take care of themselves healthily long term. They are quite smart tho and are incredibly in tune with others emotions. Making it easy for them to know when someone is lying. Who’s in need of comfort, and can stop a fight just by walking up to either of the opposing parties and asking them stop. They're highly sought after as omegas are the only ones who can achieve such feats. They are given anything they could ever want and then some (ok most >.< alphas and betas can't help themselves) and are basically treated like kings. They have a tendency to get hecka spoiled as they often don't progress emotionally past the mental state of teen. (They're all cinnamon rolls tho) The alphas and betas love being able to take care of omegas, and are elated when an omega is asking for things like sweet foods or toys. The life of an omega does however also have its drawbacks. As they have relatively poor view of themselves just because they need to be taken care of to a certain degree and hate that they are “ruining” (they're not by way) other people's lives by needing so much care and help. They don't comprehend that the alphas and betas of this world were literally programmed to want to take care of them. It's almost impossible for them to hurt an omega. Anyone who does is considered mentally ill if they manage to even insult one. Hurting an omega is punishable by death depending on how severe the injury was. (Lol don't worry Emile's dad is fucked) The reason for this is because omegas are the ultimate self critiquers. If they are hit by an alpha for example while trying to calm them down they will think that they were hit for being made incorrectly, and will punish themselves after every attempt of trying to calm down an alpha thinking they don't know how to do their job right. Even if they are successful they will go home and attempt to “fix” themselves by self harming or by not eating if they're too afraid to actually self harm. As they get used to the pain they begin to think that it's not enough and get progressively more violent with their “punishments” over time. This is not limited to just physical occurrences verbal beration can also affect them in this way. But in most cases of an omega getting hurt in such a way being cuddled and told why they are perfect and how much they are loved can be the perfect medicine. Sadly this is not the case for all omegas and some commit suicide or completely shut down as if their souls left their bodies. It is almost impossible to bring an omega back from this state and after 6 months of them being like that the plug is pulled and they are put to sleep. Doctors or family members are required to report any omegan death to the government as well as most families will also be given a special place to preserve their beloved omega in. Families can deny government provided final resting places of an omega if they can prove they can afford to buy a better one. If an omega has died not through natural means and through suicide or through the vacated body syndrome all family members and friends of the omega will be checked for any “mental” problems and then will be given a choice between a quiet funeral or a nationally broadcasted one for omegan mental health awareness. The government can afford to do these kinds of things not because of taxpayers money but because of the billions of dollars they receive through donations (not that alphas and betas wouldn't want to pay it) as well as the fact their are an incredibly small amount of omegas as is. 

All omegas are sent to special schools to provide the best possible environment for omegas until they reach adulthood and ready to be hired for their truly wonderful gifts. Omegas just like alphas and betas can't be mean or disgusting towards another omega. However unlike alphas and betas there are never exceptions and they can't be anything but loving towards a fellow comrade. Which is why these environments are so healthy for them as they are constantly being encouraged by one another. Most omegan mental breakdowns like self harm or suicide are actually from omegas that just started or are in puberty as there is actually a huge chemical imbalance they have as their bodies try to control their own estrogen, testosterone, and even their own pheromone levels as they are incredibly out of tune and can cause an even more heightened amount distress from their own distressed pheromones. Gee golly are they a mess.

When it comes to sexual cravings among omegas they are, not gonna lie, incredibly thirsty. They don't think about it but if put in a situation where they can ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) they more often than not won't turn it down. Omegas...have small… dicks that are practically useless during sex and dont grow just staying the way they are even if aroused. Some find it hot tho as they could still pull off squirting if they are given a damn good time but the odds are slim. Their boobs and nipples are incredibly sensitive and can feel as good as fingering if not better depending on how well their tits were “trained”. Some omegas if their body is fondled enough can get tricked into thinking they are breastfeeding and lactate. It enlarges their boobs and nipples by then definitely feeling better then fingering lol. Because omegas don't come through ejaculation they can come more often than not multiple times and as they get more used to sexual encounters they will get more sensitive over time. They also do this thing called submissive wetting. They are by nature submissive and feel a sense of pleasure from situations that require submission. Even bad stuff can get them to pee a little. 

Most of these things will not be introduced to Emile’s story. This was just added as I plan to make multiple au's for this take on abo after Emile's story ends whenever that will be. Some will be happy, some your average O/A dynamics, some will be about jealous betas and Alphas who's just want someone to love, and some will be as tragic. If you want things added suggest them and I will review them. One shots might be posted on my tumblr of other couples or characters. If you wanna know it at some point just request it and I'll give you my tumblr.


	2. Can't touch this dundunadun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is welcome. Even if you say something toxic I want it.

He had to pee. Emile woke up long after they had passed the rest stop and it would be another hour or two till the next one. He could never hold it well and often woke up in the night having to go like crazy. Even when he didn't feel like he had to go it still can lead to some messes like when papa would mistake him for mom and force him to listen causing him to have an accident. In these situations he doesn't know what to do. He could go back to sleep and try to hold it or go in bottle. But that would be embarrassing as papa always told him his girth was embarrassing even for a baby and to never show anyone. So he decided for the latter and went back to sleep still feeling groggy.  
________________________________________  
Thomas had seen Emile rush to the back of the bus when Mr. Pancetta told him to sit down. He felt bad for the guy when he saw him just plop himself against the backpacks. The others in the bus were watching him too telling their sitting buddy to give their seats to him. Emile was always awkward around everyone but they all still loved the little guy. He smelled amazing despite being a beta (cause let's face it their pheromones are normally the weakest) and was smaller than most his age. He always had the cutest little stutters and would always unintentionally grab and squeeze the hand of the person next to him. Even Mr. Pancetta had a soft spot for Emile like on the first day of school and Emile had to leave for the toilets he told everyone this would a learning experience for the future and to treat the little guy like a prince.

Thomas knew something was up long before Mr. Pancetta had said that and so did many of the others in his class. Emile always had bruising on his arms and the pe teacher always let him sit out during his class in attempts to keep him from changing in front of others. He would have thought his pe teacher to be good dude too if he hadn't continuously asked Emile to stay after school, and Emile oh poor Emile would always look so sad and resigned. The other kids tried to get him out of it by saying Emile was supposed to walk home with them or saying Mr. Pancetta already said he needed to talk to Emile. It never worked though the pe teacher always saying shit like it wouldn't take long or that Emile was a big boy and could make it home on his own. 

Their prince had grown thinner over time too. He was emaciated and Emile would always watch the other kids in his class eat with a look of longing and it always pulled at Thomas', Louis' (his best friend), and the rest of the boys in their class. Each of them started bringing extra foods that had a lot of calories in attempts to fatten Emile up. They all wanted to see him chubby and happy so they always just passed him food and shoved extra sweets in his backpack. But Emile could never finish the food and got through a couple of the chocolate brownies before saying he was full. They could never force him to eat more than that because it hurt to watch him struggle to force more bites down his throat when he was clearly in pain. The one thing the kids in class, and he himself noticed was Emile always went for the chocolate. They as a whole began to change the foods they brought in to mostly chocolate themed and instead of full meals they gave him little snacks instead that he could munch on throughout the day. Mr. Pancetta used to have a no eating in class policy but he never said anything when Emile would try to sneak cookies into his mouth during class, even when it was glaringly obvious he was eating. The chocolate would always get on his fingers and a little always got on his face. They always had to restrain themselves from cooing because they were taught to only do that around omegas as other betas and alphas found it an insult (even with their theories they didn't want to take their chances)

Thomas wanted to be the first to ask Emile to sit next to him. He wanted an excuse to hold Emile's hand again, it always left warm fuzzies in his chest was super freakin excited when quickly got a yes. Thomas quickly slid into his seat trying to be smart about this so he could pull on Emile if the other boys tried tealing Emile away from him.

Time passed by alarmingly fast and before he knew it they were at their first stop. Emile quietly sleeping away the bags under his eyes clearly visible so he resolved to let him sleep more and buy enough snacks for the both of em noticing the other boys nodding at him quickly coming to the same conclusion to buy Emile as many snacks as possible. Then they all scampered in and took a look around for the chocolate products and maybe some veggies they want their Emile to be healthy after all. Thomas having gone straight for the double chocolate brownies cause he knew Emile's favorite were brownies and extra chocolate couldn't hurt. Everyone else got variations of chocolate as well as some carrots to make everything perfectly balanced, as they should be, and soda pop. What he dubbed the Emile pile was filling quickly and after everyone bought the stuff they divvied it up and shoved it in a"Doc McStuffins" backpack that someone picked up to replace the ratty old one Emile had. Then they all hurried back onto the bus in a rush cause Mr. Pancetta was yelling at them to hurry. They put the backpack next to Emile and resumed the conversations they were having before they got off the bus all of them too focused on buying Emile food. 

Thomas had noticed Emile wake up at some point having shifted around in his seat clearly uncomfortable before he huffed and went back to sleep. Time passed and then not long after he heard small whines that stopped him in the middle of a conversation he was having with Louis. Emile was whining as be tilted over and nuzzled into Thomas' side. The little cry striking a chord in him that made him want to coo and cuddle Emile to try to fix what was making him so unhappy. He reached out his hand to Emile's hair petting it, letting go of Emile's hand and rubbing circles in his back before he noticed the quiet yowl of pain as Emile tensed up, his legs twitching a little bit getting an even deeper frown on the boys face. Thomas pulled Emile's leg closer onto his lap and messaged it noting the little flinches before Emile's face began to smooth out and a purr leaving his lips. The other boys having stopped their conversations and even Mr. Pancetta stopped to stare listening as the whines slowly shifted to purrs. The lovely little rumbling only a happy omega could make, and in that moment everyone knew what Emile was. All their suspicions were confirmed and everything before that point had made since even the urge to take care of him, feed him good food, and touch him was because Emile was the very thing their instincts wanted to protect. 

The boys crowded in and began petting Emile too. Stroking his hair avoiding his back when they noticed the bruising as his shirt rode up and messaged his legs and feet having slipped off his shoes and socks. Some even going and messaging his hands quickly noting the purrs get louder as Emile's head tilt back he moaned out loud. They didn't stop then or even deter them as they tried to make him make more sounds getting an almost high feeling as their instincts made them feel a sense of giddiness from it. Then they noticed his face scrunch up and a wet spot forming in his pants the moan that left Emile's lips causing them to blush as Mr. Pancetta quickly whispered for everyone to return to their seat while Emile began to stir.


	3. Pet Me Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want people to read this please tell me what tags to add and remove.

When Emile woke up again feeling better then he has in a long time he noticed the squishiness in his pants and a wet spot on the bottom of his shirt. It was cold and the urge to pee was gone that alone telling him what he did. He looked up to see everyone staring at him, noticing the fact he was pressed against Thomas' side and pulled away making his pants make a squish sound. He started crying. Tears welling up and the despair in the fact his couldn't hold it and fucked up like papa said he would. He didn't care that the whines left his throat or how unmanly his papa would call him. He needed punishment for screwing up. 

Emile reached down and squeezed the skin on his stomach, or at least tried to before remembering that he doesn't actually eat enough to have anything to squeeze, and cried even harder. What was he doing? He should've stayed home at least he could still be only a fuck up in papa's eyes but now everyone knows he can't control himself. He didn't want them to punish him like papa he was scared even if he deserved it, but it always hurts so much.  
________________________________________

The rest of the boys in his class looked to  
Mr. Pancetta for help as Emile helplessly cried. Mr.Pancetta's quick thinking as he motioned for the boys to come to the front of the bus to discuss what they were going to do. 

"Thomas get him some fresh clothes and try to soothe him. Some of you boys pull out the cot and a sheet to cover it, and the rest of you guys need to get disinfectant and paper towels and clean the mess once we move him ok?"

Many quiet yes sir's were heard before they scurried off to take care of their tasks the bus having pulled over.

Thomas went to Emile's bag only to find a raggedy blanket he shoved in there earlier, a toothbrush, toothpaste, a half empty tube of old foundation (the letting was coming off), underwear with holes, and just as many pairs of raggedy socks. Nothing else was in the bag. Not even facial cleanser was in there. He frowned at his findings and grabbed one of his sweatshirts and one of his own underwear that he bought exclusively for the trip, remembering to grab Emile's new backpack as he planned to just buy him new stuff to replace everything. He returned to Emile and began doing what his alpha instincts told him to do to relax their little prince. Petting his hair in a rhythmic pattern as gently as he could before slowly switching to taking his nails through Emile's dry and unkempt hair wincing at the clear lack of general care. 

The soft gentle purring returning once more as Emile's omega instincts began to enjoy the clear soothing motion the emotional turmoil he was going through causing him to just go with the flow. Thomas gently prying Emile's hands away from his stomach and tried to pry his shirt off. The purring continuing as Thomas tried to continue petting Emile while he removed his shirt. Only stopping to pull it over his head and wipe Emile's tummy with the towelettes ,which Thomas also grabbed from his bag, secretly thanking his mom for being so over the top and packing it despite his complaints against it. Thomas tried not to dwell on how emaciated Emile was, or the severe bruising, or even the fact that Emile's purring had stuttered slightly when he brushed over his nipples nuh uh definitely didn't notice that. 

The sweatshirt was quickly slipped on before he noticed that Emile had stopped crying at least uncontrollably and watched him with his big doe eyes, head tilted to the side slightly, watching Thomas curiously. 

"You have to get up Emile," was quickly whispered to him by Thomas before he stood albeit a little slowly as his legs shook. He looked at Emile another second longer before he removed Emile's pants and underwear in one clean motion. Motioning for him to lift his legs up one by one as he held Emile's hips steady. Flicking the pants off to the side for them to worry about later as Thomas wiped the towelettes gingerly down his thighs, butt, front side, and legs. Watching as Emile just clearly confused by his actions before he slipped the clean boxers on him, and gently led him to the cot they set up for him. 

The boys all eagerly watch him sit on the makeshift laying spot as Emile tugged on the strings from Thomas' sweatshirt. Before he slowly sat down expecting some sort of punishment to befall him as he curled his legs slowly up against his chest, he is still sore after all. 

They all stared at each other in silence before Mr. Pancetta broke it with a simple question.

"Why are you here Emile?"

He said it softly but Emile couldn't help the dark places his mind went when his brain made him think that Mr. Pancetta was disgusted by him too. That they wanted to get rid of him and was wondering why a fuck up was here to begin with. He whimpered despite trying to hold it back and Thomas walked towards his side with his hands out. He flinched when hands first touched him, clearly afraid of being hit, but he slowly relaxed as the hands smoothed through his hair and purred slightly even when he tried to mute it. Thinking went away and his legs unfurled as he tried to lean into the touch after being starved for positive touch for so long. His mouth slightly ajar as he lost touch with everything wrong and gave in to the warm fluffies. Emile wanted this so badly. He grabbed onto Thomas' shirt with one of his hands and rubbed his face into his side an instinctual way of telling him not to go. His other hand crept around searching for Thomas' free hand. Slightly intoxicated from his high of oxytocin, barely remembering the last time he had cuddles. The warmth next to him and the smell of an Alpha without the bitterness of constant rage and alcohol made him giddy as he filled with satisfaction. Then he finally found Thomas' other hand intertwined their fingers so it would be harder for him to take it away from Emile. 

He barely remembered what Mr. Pancetta had asked of him as sunk deeper into the lovely feeling comfort. His tongue not working as he slurring his words as they fluttered out of his mouth. 

"But...mishter Pancetta don mos beta's go to school like dis?" Softly left Emile's mouth as Thomas and the rest of them tensed up. 

The uneasiness filtered through their scents despite the obvious attempts at controlling it. The class not wanting to further distress Emile as he dug his further into Thomas' side trying to get away from the pheromones hanging limply in the air. 

"But Emile...you're not a beta…" Thomas whispered it to him as sunk down onto the floor so he could pull Emile into his chest for a hug when the news sunk into the small boys head...


End file.
